


I am the Darkness

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Darkness Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud





	I am the Darkness

I am,  
I am,  
So long ago  
I am the Darkness  
I am the First

But I was destroyed  
Forever  
Why am I?

I am full of  
Full of what?  
Something with tiny moving  
Moving what?

I am not whole  
I am undone  
I covered the nothingness  
Now there is so much to cover

I do not know who I am  
I co-exist  
The Darkness is not made to co-exist  
Where am I and what non-Darkness do I see?  
Why non-Darkness do I see?

I am confused  
Frightened

Too much else  
I do not understand else  
I am The Nothing


End file.
